Caught
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Lucy gets caught by Peter and Neal is in a mess trying to get her out lucky for them both Peter doesn't know what Neal looks like.


Caught

"Lucy Stone," a man in a suit sauntered up to her much too confidently for her liking.

"Can I help you?" she asked staring at him and assessing him. Her eyes wandered to wear Neal stood by a white Honda.

"Yes, you're under arrest I'm going to take you in for questioning."

"Can I see some ID?" she quirked her eyebrow.

"Of course, Peter Burke F.B.I." he showed her his badge.

Lucy sighed in defeat and turned and put her hands together, she locked eyes with Neal and shook her head almost invisibly back and forth. Lucy was grateful that the stupid F.B.I. still weren't aware of what Neal looked like or he might be in trouble being so close. Neal's face twisted in pain before he got into the drivers side of the Honda.

Lucy walked with Peter and ducked into the cop car. She waited as he took her through the office, showing her off a bit maybe hoping to embarrass her, and then took her to an interrogation room.

"You like this feeling?" he asked looking at her.

"It's not my favorite," she smiled at him.

"Well if you keep hanging around Neal you had better get used to it."

"Why this is the only time that it's happened in the past two years. You're really bad at your job," she smiled pleasantly at Peter.

He gave her an annoyed look but sat in the chair opposite of her anyways. "So I have some questions for you Miss Stone."

"I thought you might," she arched her eyebrow at him.

He glared at her then took in a deep breath. "Where is Neal?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Lucy, we know you know Neal," Peter was clearly annoyed with her.

"I know him I just don't know where he is. He has a tendency to show up in the most random places though."

"Tell us what he looks like," Peter slid her a sketch pad.

"You don't even know what Neal looks like?" she was clearly amused.

Peter glared at the table and a knock was heard at the door. "I can't believe they're interrupting me!" Peter got up from his steel chair and headed for the door. He pulled the door open and Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Neal dressed up in a nice suit standing at the door.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"I'm Miss Stone's legal representative."

"She isn't under arrest she doesn't need legal representation," Peter rolled his eyes at him.

"Well if she isn't under arrest then there's no reason for her to remain here," Neal motioned for Lucy to stand up. Lucy did stand up and shook her head at him. He held his arm out for her and she walked from the chair past Peter and into Neal's awaiting arm. "Good day Mr. Burke," Neal nodded to Peter and Peter nodded back accompanied with a glare.

"Sir," a man in a suit walked past Neal who was leading Lucy towards the elevator.

"What is it Johnson?" Peter was clearly exasperated.

"We just had someone confirm that this picture is Neal Caffrey," Johnson said holding a folder in his hand. "I thought you'd want to see it as soon as possible sir."

"Yes, yes give it here," Peter tore his eyes away from the elevator that Lucy and her lawyer were waiting for. Peter grasped the folder and opened it and nearly fell over from a heart attack. He looked up to see the doors closing on the smirking face of who he now knew was Neal Caffrey.

#

"He's onto us," Neal smiled down at Lucy as he got out a floor early with her and headed to the stairs.

"Would we have it any other way?" she asked putting her red and black hair up in a bun and covering it with a hat Neal grabbed for her.

"Never," he took her hand and they escaped onto the street and tried to hail a cab. "I love you," he said looking at her as the cab was coming to a halt. "God you terrified me getting caught like that."

"I'm so sorry," she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "I'll never leave your side again."

"Promise?" he smirked and opened the cab door for her.

"Promise," she grabbed his hand and pulled him in. "Let's go to Yemen, they don't have extradition with the U.S."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason," he kissed her neck and called Mozzie to get some tickets.


End file.
